Planes: Hearts of Flight
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: A Planes fanfic in the world of Cars. When three humans who love to race on their homemade air skateboards get transported to the Planes world, they at once begin racing in all the air races they can. But Ripslinger is back and looking for revenge! Can the three friends stick together? My first Planes fanfic, so please rate nicely. Rated T for action violence.
1. Chapter 1: We're in their world?

**My first "Planes" fanfic! I saw "Planes" last night and loved it! This idea came to me after the movie. "Planes" belongs to Pixar and Disney along with Skipper and Dusty and all the characters in the movie. I don't own anything except Rachel, Amber, and Dylan. Enjoy!**

**Planes: Hearts of Flight**

It was the perfect night for her.

Rachel had just finished watching the movie "Planes" and loved it. She instantly liked the old plane Skipper and she liked Dusty. She excitedly called up her friend Amber.

"Amber! I just saw the movie "Planes"!" she said excitedly.

"Isn't it awesome!?" asked Amber just as excitedly.

Then their friend Dylan joined them on the computer cam where Rachel and Amber were talking. "What's flying?" he asked, that being his catchphrase after seeing the movie "Planes".

After a great talk, Rachel signed off and looked out the window to see a shooting star. She instantly made a wish that she could meet Skipper and Dusty one day. She then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

When Rachel woke up, she was in a place she didn't recognize and suddenly heard a familiar plane engine near her.

"What on Earth?" asked a voice she instantly recognized. She looked up to see an old war plane looking at her curiously and with interest.

"Skipper?" she asked, her eyes widening in disbelief.

"It can't be," said Amber, who was equally surprised as she came up to sit by Rachel and Dylan also came over.

"I don't believe it," said Dylan, looking around and seeing Dusty coming near them as well. He turned towards his two friends.

"Girls," he said. "We're in the Planes world!"

**Should I continue? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2 Please Teach Us

**I got a review who asked me to continue, so here you go. "Planes" and their characters all belong to Disney and Pixar. I own nothing!**

**Chapter 2: Please Teach Us**

"We're in the movie!?" Rachel was the first to voice this as she jumped to her feet, Amber following suit.

"How is that possible?" asked Amber.

Rachel then realized something. "I think my wishing on that shooting star did this, although I honestly didn't think it would really happen," she said.

"Well, shooting stars or not, you're all now here," said Skipper. He then noticed the strangely-colored boards beside them. "What are those?" he asked.

Rachel noticed what he was looking at. "Our Air Skaters," she said. "They're like skateboards, only they can fly through the air."

"Yeah! We do all sorts of tricks without falling off our boards!" said Amber excitedly.

"But we could use some pointers and tips," said Dylan, looking at his two friends who immediately caught on.

Rachel looked at Skipper with big eyes. "Please, Skipper. Teach us," she begged.

"Please?" Amber added and Dylan looked hopeful.

Skipper looked at the three of them. "You really want to learn from an old, broken down plane like me?" he asked.

"You're not old and you're not broken down, Skipper," Rachel said with conviction to which Amber and Dylan nodded in agreement.

Skipper smiled at her declaration. "Okay," he said. "Show me your stuff."

For the next three hours, the three showed off what they had and all the tricks they knew. Skipper was impressed and congraudulated them when they landed.

"There's a flight talent show next week," he said. "The winner will not only win the trophy but will also win five million dollars."

Amber's jaw dropped. "That would be so wicked if we won!" she said.

Rachel agreed. "We could use that money for many things," she said as she thought about her dreams of being a writer as well as a racer.

Dylan voiced his agreement. "What'dya say we compete? I bet we could win hands down," he said.

"Ah, amigo, you have spirit," said a voice and they all turned to see El Chupacabra coming up behind them.

"El Chu!" Dusty exclaimed, rushing forward to greet his friend.

"Mi compadre!" Chupacabra greeted Dusty before looking over at the three humans. "And who are your three amigos?"

Rachel stepped forward. "I'm Rachel, and these are Amber and Dylan, my friends," she said. "It's an honor to meet you, El Chupacabra."

"The honor is mine," he said with a slight bow. "You like flying, yes?"

"Sure do," said Amber. "We're the Flight Hearts, the best flying trio in the world."

Rachel smiled and reached for the necklace around her neck. It was a large silver heart with angel wings and had been the inspiration for the group's name.

Bulldog then came up suddenly. "Why don't we all show these three youngsters a few tricks?" he suggested.

The three perked up. "Would you really teach us?" she asked.

"I will," said El Chupacabra and Bulldog nodded.

"Please teach us too, Skipper. With you, El Chu, and Bulldog teaching us, the Flight Hearts will be sure to win. Please?" Amber begged the old-timer, looking at him with large eyes. Skipper just couldn't say no to them.

"Alright," he said, making the three friends and the others cheer. "Young flyers, line up!"

"Sir, yes sir!" the three said and immediately lined up in formation. Skipper took to the sky with the three of them following him.

Days went by and the three learned a lot from the three planes. Dylan and El Chupacabra became great friends, always rapidly talking in Spanish and laughing over some jokes. Bulldog and Amber got along well, she seeing him as the father she had never had and him seeing her as the daughter he never had. Rachel and Skipper became close with her seeing him as a beloved grandfather who could teach her so much and Skipper fondly calling her his 'little grandflyer'.

A few weeks later, the Flight Hearts were practicing their stunts and performed in sync wonderfully. They all landed perfectly and with no mistakes for the third time that week. Rachel then looked at their three teachers. "Are we ready?" she asked eagerly. The three teachers looked at each other and nodded to each other and Skipper addressed the three young fliers.

"Yes," he said. "You're all ready."

**Okay guys, I need some help. I have an idea as to how I want the race to go, but where should it be held and how long of a race should it be? Don't worry, Ripslinger will be in here as a villain, but please any ideas on the race would be appreciated. Thank you.**


End file.
